


Когда-то жизнь была непростой

by PrettyPenny, risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epic Love, Gen, Illustrated, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэма кусает оборотень, и парням приходится как-то с этим жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-то жизнь была непростой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Used to Be So Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125043) by roque_clasique. 



> Вычитка: Бьянка Нев  
> Артер: risowator  
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2015.

Они проводили тут всего второй месяц, но девушка за кассой в супермаркете уже узнавала Дина. Тот как раз сгружал покупки на ленту и вылавливал бумажник, когда она затолкала жвачку за щеку и ослепительно улыбнулась.

— И снова привет, — поздоровалась она.

Дин улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как дела?

— Ох, ну ты знаешь. — Девушка провела несколько уцененных стейков через сканер. — Дзинь, пакет и сначала. Но ведь у каждого есть что-то, чем он занялся бы с большим удовольствием. 

— Твоя правда.

— Интересный набор продуктов, — продолжила она, помахав здоровенной берцовой костью. — Мы обычно такое не завозим без особого спроса. 

— Что ж, — с улыбкой произнес Дин, немного подаваясь вперед, — у меня есть «особый спрос». 

Она положила кость в пакет к пачке просроченных ребрышек.

— Ты же знаешь, что у них истек срок годности, да?

— Знаю.

Она склонила голову, задумчиво жуя жвачку. 

— У тебя собака или как?

Дин подхватил пакет с прилавка и нацепил на нос солнечные очки. 

— Или как, — произнес он. — Всего хорошего, милая.

— Хорошего дня, — прокричала она вслед. — Спасибо за покупку!

Дин толкнул дверь и вышел под палящее июльское солнце.

Этот дом был неплох. Небольшой сельский дом начала прошлого века, внутри отделанный темным деревом, а снаружи вполне прилично покрашенный желтой краской. Он располагался довольно близко к городу, то есть не совсем на отшибе, но в то же время достаточно удаленно, чтобы не иметь проблем с соседями. На первом этаже находились большая кухня-столовая и просторная гостиная с крошечной пристройкой, на втором — две спальни и ванная комната. Ванную украшали новый блестящий смеситель и новый унитаз — на этом «новое» в доме заканчивалось. Холодильник, кажется, был родом из 60-х: массивный зеленый монстр гудел и тарахтел громче храпа Сэма, а мебель, шедшая с домом — диван и два кресла, — была и того хуже. От горчичной в цветочек парчовой обивки у Дина резало глаза.

Но все это не имело значения — закладная на дом оказалась неправдоподобно дешевой, хотя и неспроста. Дом, стоящий на севере Миннесоты, не имел парового отопления, только дровяную печь. Зато здесь был большой, крепкий и звуконепроницаемый подвал. Это все, что им было нужно.

— Какую комнату выбираешь? — спросил Дин в день, когда они подписали последние бумаги с агентом по продаже. 

Они как раз были на втором этаже, в одной из спален — небольшой комнате неправильной формы с врезанным в скошенный потолок окном. У него-то и стоял Сэм, придерживая тонкую синюю занавеску и глядя, как вдалеке волнуется золотое поле пшеницы. Он совершенно точно не слышал ни слова. 

— Земля вызывает Сэма, — повторил Дин, пихая его под ребра.

— А?

— Какую комнату выбираешь?

Сэм наморщил нос. 

— Чувак, мне без разницы. Я же не собираюсь в ней спать. 

— Просто выбери, — нетерпеливо бросил Дин.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Давай еще раз посмотрим вторую.

Вторая комната была не намного, но больше, а еще идеально квадратной с парой большущих окон. Обе комнаты были хороши, светлые и просторные, но Дину не нравилась эта симметричность. Она выводила из себя. 

— Эта больше, — произнес Сэм, глядя на Дина.

— Ага.

— И немного темнее.

— М-да.

— Но она не такой странной формы, как та.

Дин раздраженно выдохнул.

— У меня есть глаза, Сэм.

— Я просто… наблюдаю, — медленно произнес тот.

— Неужели так сложно выбрать комнату?

— Неужели сложно не быть таким придурком? — парировал Сэм, и Дин ухмыльнулся. 

— Все равно я хочу эту, — произнес Сэм через некоторое время.

— Уверен?

— Да, уверен, — сказал Сэм. — Ты остряк. Вот и бери комнату с острыми углами. 

Дин сделал вид, что недоволен, но, по правде говоря, ему понравилась маленькая комната. Глупо, конечно, они ведь не часто будут появляться здесь, но все же — у Дина не было своей комнаты с собственной кроватью со времен… черт, да никто уже не помнил. Наверно, когда ему было пятнадцать и они провели лето в Колорадо в том большом светлом доме под Боулдером. Джон даже раскошелился на водяную кровать, иначе Дин бы от него никогда не отстал. Все лето Дина тошнило и мутило, но он был абсолютно счастлив.

Что ж, теперь он точно планировал обойтись без водяной кровати. Они с Сэмом решили ограничиться парой матрасов. Осталось достать постельное белье и одеяла и вуаля. Приобретать кучу мебели ради пары дюжин дней в году не было смысла. 

Дин знал, что покупка дома была сделана чисто в практических целях. Но сидя на ступеньках у дома с бутылкой пива в руке и наблюдая за Сэмом, Дин чувствовал, что они совершили большой шаг. Брат обходил участок по периметру, наклонялся, чтобы рассмотреть пыльные клумбы, тыкал мысками кроссовок в землю, которая когда-то была садом.

Двор был уютным, с парой больших раскидистых деревьев — риелтор сказал, что это хлопковое дерево. Дин мог поклясться, что слышит, как бурлит и грохочет река в четверти мили от их дома. Видел поля, засеянные золотистой пшеницей и сочной зеленой соей, расстилавшиеся до шоссе и исчезавшие за холмом.

— Эй, — окликнул Сэм, сидя на корточках у стены.

— Что?

— Тут окно, ведет в подвал, — отозвался Сэм. — Оно вроде небольшое, и в него не пролезть, но…

— Завтра его заколотим на всякий случай, — заверил Дин.

— И повесим замок на эту дверь, — сказал Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги, и от души пнул облупившееся красное железо. — Ты уверен, что она выдержит?

— Вот попробуем и узнаем.

— Я просто хочу исключить все случайности, — Сэм провел рукой по волосам, оставляя на лбу грязную полосу. — После того как… я просто не хочу никому навредить. 

Дин кивнул, невольно потирая шрам. Осознав, он отдернул руку. Шрам уже зажил, но до сих пор выглядел болезненно, змеился вниз от ключицы почти до пупка, напоминая о чуть было не вспоротом брюхе.

— Мы повесим замок, а еще можем укрепить досками изнутри, — предложил Дин. — Чтобы наверняка.

Кивнув, Сэм скрестил руки на груди и перевел взгляд на реку. 

— Эй, — произнес Дин, желая на корню задушить этот мрачный я-во-всем-виноват взгляд. — Будешь пиво?

Сэм помедлил, затем через силу улыбнулся. 

— Давай.

Дин откупорил бутылку и протянул ее присевшему рядом Сэму.

— За наш новый статус домовладельцев, — торжественно произнес Дин. Чокнувшись бутылками, они сделали по хорошему глотку. 

— Итак, — начал Дин, задумчиво постукивая кольцом по стеклянной бутылке. — Я тут подумал, может, завтра съездим в ближайшие товары для дома? Купим постельное белье, полотенца. Знаешь, они бесплатно вышивают монограммы, цвет можно выбрать. «Сэмми Винчестер» будет хорошо смотреться в нежно-голубом цвете, что скажешь?

Сэм недоверчиво уставился на Дина. Тот невинно моргнул, но вскоре, не выдержав, расхохотался и тут же поперхнулся пивом. 

— Твое лицо, чувак! — произнес Дин, тыча в него пальцем. — Признайся, ты хочешь полотенце с монограммой. 

— Только не нежно-голубое, нет, — пробурчал Сэм, пряча за бутылкой улыбку, и Дин поудобнее устроился на ступеньке, глядя на медленно клонившееся к закату солнце. 

Конечно, необходимость каждый месяц останавливаться в одном месте была той еще морокой, но… эти посиделки? Они были не так уж и плохи. Дин мог к ним привыкнуть. 

Им обоим придется привыкнуть.

Первые несколько месяцев их схема работала нормально. В основном потому что они были очень осторожны: оставляли себе достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до дома, на каком бы деле они не находились, и обычно проводили пару лишних ночей там.

Дин плюнул и купил телевизор, они сидели в гостиной на ужасного цвета диване, смотрели паршивые боевики и пили пиво. Однажды Дин даже умудрился приготовить в их хреновой духовке лазанью. Они приговорили сковороду целиком: поставили на диван между собой и ковыряли прихваченными из Макдональдса пластиковыми вилками. И это было… ладно, в этом не было ничего _славного_ , потому что не было ничего _славного_ в том, что случилось с Сэмом… и в _их_ ситуации… но это было довольно неплохо. У них было место, где можно передохнуть пару дней в месяц, подштопать что надо, наточить что надо, место, где им не приходилось отмечаться в регистрационных книгах или светить фальшивые кредитки, чтобы нормально поспать.

Нет, думал Дин в первую ночь, лежа на своем матрасе, слушая доносящийся из подвала грохот и приглушенные крики и вой, здесь ему выспаться не удастся.  
Но на удивление он привык довольно быстро. Вскоре для него не составляло труда отгородиться от шума и просто заснуть, а проснуться от птичьих трелей и светящего в окно солнца.

Пока не случился сентябрь.

Став слишком самоуверенными, они забрались немного дальше обычного, пропилили до Техаса, чтобы истребить гнездо чупакабр — и теперь застряли в Айове, стояли на обочине 35 шоссе неподалеку от Де-Мойна с пробитым колесом. Чтобы добраться до Калвера в Миннесоте, им оставалось примерно десять часов.

— Они сказали, сколько это займет? — спросил Сэм, когда Дин, напряженно выдохнув, нажал на отбой. 

— Час, чтобы эвакуировать машину, еще два, чтобы найти подходящее колесо и поменять его, — произнес Дин. — Как минимум.

Сэм кивнул, сунул руки в карманы куртки и начал яростно жевать губу, из последних сил стараясь не выйти из себя. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо.

— Черт, — выругался Дин, в раздражении хлопая ладонью по крыше машины. — Я же знал, что нужно было поменять запаску, когда мы пробили шину в августе. Какой же я идиот, черт.

— Ты не виноват, Дин, — отозвался Сэм. — Но если… что мы будем делать, если…

— Черт, я не знаю, Сэм, — рявкнул Дин и ожесточенно потер затылок. — Черт. Мы знаем кого-нибудь, кто живет в этих краях?

— Никого, кто… кто смог бы войти в наше положение.

— Да уж, — произнес Дин и вперился взглядом в небо. — Я могу позвонить Бобби, узнать, если он… если он знает…

— Дин, — преувеличенно спокойно сказал Сэм — тем самым высоким, раздраженно-терпеливым тоном, который означал приближающуюся панику. — Мы договорились, что об этом никто не узнает, кроме тебя, меня и Бобби. Мы договорились, что…

— Я знаю, о чем мы договаривались, Сэм, — устало проговорил Дин. Отвернувшись, он уставился на шоссе. — Помолчи минуту и дай мне все обдумать, ладно?

Какое-то время Сэм молчал, затем:

— Дин…

— Тихо.

— У нас есть эторфин1, — не сдался Сэм. — Его должно хватить, чтобы я продержался ночь. Если нам поменяют колесо, отвезешь нас как можно дальше, и мы снимем номер в мотеле… ну, два номера, мы должны справиться. Потом будем гнать, пока не доберемся до дома. 

Дин провел ладонью по лицу, грубо потер, сглотнул, игнорируя боль в груди.

— Просто… черт, просто я не хочу колоть тебе эту дрянь. 

— Это лучше, чем застрелить меня, — прямо сказал Сэм, и Дин вздрогнул.

— Не говори так, — пробормотал он, потому что это было слишком реальным, слишком возможным. — Никто ни в кого не стреляет.

Сэм равнодушно пожал плечами и повернул голову в сторону шоссе, по которому, скрипя покрышками и поднимая клубы пыли, несся грузовик.

— Эй, — громко одернул его Дин и защелкал пальцами у лица. — Даже не думай об этой херне. Ясно?

— Я не думаю, — откликнулся Сэм. — Просто…

— Хочешь пива? — поворачиваясь к машине, спросил Дин. — У нас было пиво. 

Сэм вздохнул, однако позволил Дину всунуть в свою руку холодную бутылку. Откинувшись к машине, он поплотнее запахнул фланелевую рубашку. Похолодало, осенний ветер гулял по желтеющей вдоль обочины траве, рождая дребезжащие и шуршащие звуки, похожие на сухой кашель. 

— Эвакуатор скоро будет здесь, — будто самому себе сообщил Дин, всматриваясь в шоссе. Над горизонтом рыжим огнем горело предзакатное солнце. 

— Скоро будет, — повторил Сэм.

В мотеле Сэм устроился на жесткой кровати и закатал рукав. Прихваченным по дороге шприцом Дин быстро ввел эторфин в вену на сгибе руки. Сэма повело практически сразу, он откинулся на подушки, глаза стали стеклянными, рот безвольно приоткрылся. Дин сжал зубы и обхватил руками колени. Как же он не хотел этого видеть.

— Дин, — пробормотал Сэм, еще не успевший потерять мышечный контроль, и неуклюже подергал Дина за рукав. — Я…

— Что такое? — спросил Дин, наклоняясь к нему. — Тебе принести воды? Или еще одну подушку? Что?

Пальцы Сэма запутались в краю Диновой футболки, он шевелил губами, словно в любой момент мог вспомнить, как произносить слова. 

— Что? — взорвался Дин, напряжение и нервы дали о себе знать. Он прочистил горло и положил руку на запястье брата. — Сэм?

Но Сэм уже спал глубоким сном, лежал неподвижно, смежив веки. И Дин остался в номере один.

Дин так и не смог уснуть в ту ночь. Он сидел на кровати, прижимаясь спиной к тонкой стенке, отделяющей его от Сэма, глотал таблетки с кофеином и медленно расправлялся с упаковкой пива. Полистал газеты, врубил ноутбук Сэма и попытался побить его рекорд по раскладыванию пасьянса, потом в сапере. От постоянно прижатого к стене левого уха к трем часам утра у Дина начала болеть шея. Пришлось приложить правое.

Из-за стены не раздавалось ни звука. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, но Дин едва сдерживался. Хотелось все бросить и лично проверить, дышит ли Сэм. Они идеально рассчитали дозу, достаточную, чтобы усыпить Сэма, не убив. Но ошибиться было несложно: несколько миллилитров отделяли Сэма от остановки дыхания и неминуемой смерти. 

— Так, — хлопнув в ладоши, объявил Дин. Он не собирался думать о херне, на которую был не в силах повлиять. Захлопнув ноутбук и отложив его в сторону, он размял шею и поводил плечами. Голова гудела от смеси кофеина и пива, от неподвижного сидения болели суставы и затекли мышцы. 

Этого больше никогда не должно было произойти.

Дин вышел подышать воздухом, купил в паршивом автомате пачку чипсов и, остановившись у номера Сэма под желтой лампой парковки, принялся за еду. Сдувая переливающуюся сырную пыль с рук, он прожигал дверь номера тяжелым взглядом.

К черту.

Дин осторожно вставил ключ в замочную скважину — пистолет ощутимо оттягивал пояс джинсов, — и как можно тише и осторожнее открыл дверь.

«Не проверяй меня», — сказал Сэм.

Но кто тут старший брат, а? Сэм не мог ему указывать, что делать.

Дин заглянул в темноту. Может, во всем было виновато разыгравшееся воображение, но ему показалось, что номер брата пахнет по-другому — резче, острее. Или, возможно, все дело было в лежащем в углу бауле с их грязным бельем.

Он заглянул глубже, прислушался, не уловив ни звука. На какой-то ужасный миг он решил, что брат перестал дышать. Сердце дало сбой, а следом пустилось вскачь так резко, что перед глазами помутилось. Но потом Дин услышал рваное сопенье, с которым Сэм втягивал воздух, и от облегчения у него чуть не подломились колени. 

Дин задержался в номере еще на несколько минут: прислонившись к дверному косяку, он слушал ровное дыханье Сэма, частые шумные вдохи и выдохи успокоили Дина быстрее, чем шот Джека2. Эти звуки отличались от привычного дыхания Сэма, рядом с которым Дин вырос, но они были постоянными, глубокими, и спустя некоторое время Дин сумел заставить себя закрыть дверь, запер ее на замок и вернулся в свой номер. 

Он все равно не смог заснуть.

После этого все изменилось. Больше они не рисковали и не забирались далеко от Миннесоты, отказывались от сложных запутанных дел, которые могли надолго задержать их возвращение домой. Сказать по правде, Дин сам не знал, когда дом в Миннесоте стал для них _«домом»_. Однажды утром он осознал, что жарит яичницу в синем пушистом халате и спит в одной и той же кровати уже полторы недели.

Он уставился на сковороду. До «особого дня в месяце», как это любил называть Дин, оставалось еще двое суток. За последние три недели они разобрались только со слабеньким полтергейстом в Милуоки, на это у них ушло целых четыре дня.

— Сэм! — позвал Дин.

Сэм прошлепал по коридору и заглянул на кухню. 

— Завтрак? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Осталось дождаться тостов, — нетерпеливо объявил Дин. — Чувак, слушай. Я тут подумал. Если мы… в смысле, прошло почти шесть месяцев, и мы… мы остаемся тут?

Сэм обеспокоенно опустился за кухонный стол. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Я хочу сказать… — Дин опустил руки. Он и сам точно не знал, чего хотел сказать. 

Сэм вздохнул, застегнул дурацкую кофту, в которой обычно ходил в доме. Дровяная печка отлично справлялась со своей работой, но они никак не могли привыкнуть каждое утро колоть дрова, и, как оказалось, в начале ноября в Миннесоте стоял настоящий дубак.

— Мы купили этот дом, Дин, — напомнил ему Сэм.

— Я знаю, — раздраженно отозвался Дин, он совсем не это имел в виду. — Просто… может, мне стоит найти работу?

— Стоит ли тебе найти работу, — повторил Сэм, честно пытаясь вникнуть в разговор.

— Ну, бару требуется помощник повара, — произнес Дин, внимательно разглядывая лопаточку. — Я видел объявление пару дней назад. 

— Постой, Дин, — сказал Сэм, расплываясь в улыбке. — Неужели ты спрашиваешь, останемся ли мы здесь жить?

Дин аккуратно разбил яйца, не повредив желтки. Он точно справится с работой повара. 

— Да, наверно.

— Мы все еще проводим больше времени в разъездах, чем тут, — заметил Сэм.

— Ага, — пожав плечами, согласился Дин. — Но скоро повалит снег. Станет тяжело колесить по округе, раньше-то мы подавались на юг — Импала не рассчитана на штурм сугробов.

— Верно, — протянул Сэм. — Значит, ты говоришь, что хочешь окопаться здесь на всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Нет, конечно, — быстро произнес Дин. — Только переждать зиму.

— Впасть в спячку.

— Вот уж нет, — воскликнул Дин; из звякнувшего тостера выскочил хлеб. — Чтобы впасть в спячку, надо зарасти жиром. Я не хочу зарастать жиром.

Сэм фыркнул. Дин поставил перед его носом тарелку, и Сэм, закатав рукава, потянулся к перечнице.

— Эй, — окликнул Дин, шлепая его по рукам. — Я уже перчил, ты совсем забьешь вкус. 

— Просто ты не любишь острое, — проворчал Сэм. — У тебя хреновый вкус. 

— Налей себе апельсинового сока, — огрызнулся Дин.

Какое-то время они ели молча, потом Сэм произнес:

— Да, конечно. В смысле, если у них есть вакансия… ты можешь подать заявление.

Дин кивнул, пережевал. 

— Думаю, схожу к ним попозже.

Сэм сунул в рот кусок яичницы и улыбнулся Дину из-под челки:

— Как думаешь, тебе дадут скидку в баре?

Дин приподнял бровь.

Об этом он даже и не подумал.

Оказалось, что ему полагалась скидка, и он мог бесплатно есть жаренную во фритюре еду. Дин много работал, чтобы занять себя делом и чтобы официально гасить платежи по ипотеке. Так что теперь он существовал на пивной диете с включением куриных палочек и невероятно вкусных хрустящих луковых колечек. Эти колечки он мог есть горстями, даже несмотря на запреты, — они должны были идти на украшение бургеров.

Сэм нашел работу на полставки в местном магазинчике, продающем подержанные книги, и проводил дни, сортируя и раскладывая по полкам горы старых пыльных томов. Каждый вечер он, покрытый слоями пыли, с забившимся под ногти засохшим книжным клеем, заходил в бар поужинать.

— Чувак, — произнес Сэм, когда Дин вышел из кухни и поставил перед ним бургер. Дин пытался не придавать значения тому факту, что Сэм начал просить не дожаривать котлету. — Мне кажется, что я тебя не видел трезвым с тех пор, как ты начал здесь работать.

— Ерунда, — фыркнул Дин. Он налил себе из крана с пивом еще один бокал, вышел из-за стойки и, скользнув на соседний с Сэмом стул, подтянул к себе тарелку со своим двойным чизбургером. 

Сэм покачал головой.

— Просто я хочу сказать, чувак, может, это все и на халяву, но это не значит, что тебе не придется за это платить.

Дин нахмурил брови.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь?

— Спячка, — произнес Сэм и рассмеялся. Больше он не сказал ни слова, даже когда Дин отвесил ему подзатыльник и пригрозил полить пивом его бургер.

Только вот Дин знал, на что намекал Сэм. Определенно, обильное употребление пива и жареной пищи не самым лучшим образом сказались на его талии и способности влезть в старые джинсы. Теперь он носил спортивные штаны гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Изучив себя в зеркале, он решил, что, по крайней мере, он в них горяч. Черт, да он _отлично_ смотрелся в трениках.

Хотя в джинсах смотрелся лучше.

Черт побери.

— Что ты будешь делать, если встретишь девчонку и захочешь привести ее домой больше, чем на одну ночь? — однажды вечером спросил Сэм. Дин уже отработал свою смену, и они сидели за огороженным столиком в дальнем углу бара. Столик украшали пустые бутылки, а посередине стояла тарелка с картошкой-фри, которую Дин, кажется, монополизировал.

— Что _ты_ собираешься делать, если встретишь девчонку? — заметил Дин.

Сэм, глотнув пива, покачал головой.

— Я первым спросил. 

— Это ты всегда хотел жениться со всеми вытекающими. Иметь аккуратное крылечко, гардеробную, наделать детишек.

— Как думаешь, это на генетическом уровне? — помолчав, спросил Сэм. Даже с разумом, затуманенным шестью бутылками пива, Дин понимал, что вопрос беспокоил Сэма уже довольно давно. 

— Что, потребность жениться? — Дин попробовал соскочить, но под тяжелым взглядом Сэма сдался. — Не знаю, чувак, — сказал он и принялся жевать картошку. Он не горел желанием обсуждать это дерьмо за пределами необходимого. Вроде выдержат ли в подвале замки или хватит ли у них в случае чего транквилизаторов. 

— Я искал информацию, — произнес Сэм, — ну, знаешь, иногда попадались книги. И в сети. Но… так и не нашел ничего о том, отразится ли это на моих детях. — Он взял бутылку и покатал ее между ладонями. — Кое-кто убивает нас до того, как мы успеваем родить детей. _Размножиться_.

— Тебя никто не убьет, — отрезал Дин, ударив кулаком о столешницу так сильно, что привлек пару беспокойных взглядов. Не желая терять работу, Дин понизил голос, но внутри него все кричало. — Господи, Сэм. Я никому не дам тебя убить.

Сэм отвернулся и сделал еще один длинный глоток. Дин с ожесточением ткнул картошкой в лужицу кетчупа, мечтая как можно скорее бросить эту тему. Лучше разбираться с проблемами по мере поступления и не переживать о том, что может никогда не случиться. 

— Просто… я не собираюсь заводить детей, если есть вероятность, что они будут такими, как я, — сказал Сэм, и Дин резко вскинул голову. Он не собирался это слушать.

— Сэм, — искренне произнес Дин. — Все дети мечтают о том, чтобы иметь возможность обращаться, как ты. 

Сэм широко распахнул глаза, и Дин отправил себе в рот еще одну пригоршню картошки, зло уставившись на столешницу. 

— Дин, — пораженно произнес Сэм. — Ты такой душка.

— Заткнись на хрен, — буркнул Дин.

— Ты меня любишь, — проворковал Сэм, протягивая над столом руку к лицу Дина. — Ты меня действительно любишь.

Не вина Дина, что волосы Сэма были по-идиотски длинными, а вот к тому, что Сэму пришлось полчаса отмывать голову от кетчупа и кусочков картошки-фри, Дин, возможно, был немного причастен.

В довершение всего оказалось, что у Дина аллергия на собачью шерсть.

Зима здесь была долгой и жутко морозной. Дин провел несколько полнолуний без сна, беспокоясь о Сэме, не окочурится ли тот от холода в своем подвале. Однако беспокоился он зря, потому что из них двоих именно Дин постоянно чихал и ходил с красными слезящимися глазами.

Первым догадался его шеф-повар.

— Ты завел собаку? — ни с того ни с сего спросил как-то Джим у резавшего морковку Дина.

— Нет! — напрягшись, ответил тот. — А что?

Дин призвал всю свою силу воли, чтобы не врезать Джиму, когда тот потянулся к его спине и снял что-то с Динова плеча. Джим поднял руку, чтобы Дин мог рассмотреть. 

Это был волос, длинный и грубый, Дин молча пялился на него какое-то время. 

— Похоже на собачью шерсть, — заметил Джим, что было вовсе не обязательным.

— Ха, — сказал Дин. — Ты смотри-ка. 

— У тебя появились друзья с собаками?

— Точно, — сказал Дин, ткнув в него пальцем. — Вот в чем дело.

— Значит, поэтому ты постоянно шмыгаешь здесь носом? — спросил Джим, и Дин непонимающе наклонил голову.

— Что?

— Чихаешь, трешь глаза, — продолжил Джим, показывая на своем лице. — У моего пацана была аллергия на нашу кошку Синди, и он вел себя точно так же, как и ты. Нам пришлось отдать Синди. Жена была безутешна, но здоровье ведь важнее.

— Да, — выдавил Дин. Внутри у него все сжалось. — Так и есть.

Когда Сэм, как обычно, пришел вечером в бар, Дин взглядом отозвал его в сторону. 

— Что такое? — озадаченно спросил Сэм. — Что я сделал?

— Ты приносил вещи из подвала?

— А?

— Всякую одежду, одеяла. Ты катался по ним, а потом приносил наверх?

— Эм, — произнес Сэм. — В смысле, да, когда я их не сгрызаю, то приношу наверх. А что? Какая вообще разница?

— Потому что вся моя одежда в твоей шерсти, — огрызнулся Дин. — И, кажется, у меня _аллергия_. 

Сэм поднес руку ко рту. На мгновенье Дин было подумал, что это жест раскаяния, но нет, маленький гаденыш смеялся.

— Ничего смешного!

— Ты поэтому был таким злобным в последнее время? Постоянно сопел?

— Я не сопел, — возмутился Дин, — просто мне было трудновато дышать и все. Черт, Сэм, держи свой мех подальше от меня, ладно?

— Я просто думал, что ты потерял форму, — хохотнул Сэм, и Дин хорошенько его стукнул.

— Богом клянусь, чувак, — предупредил он, и Сэм, все еще посмеиваясь, примирительно поднял руки.

— Извини, — произнес он. — Извини, это не круто, чувак. Я серьезно.

— Да уж, — немного успокоившись, проговорил Дин.

— Я буду осторожней, — пообещал Сэм. — Мы можем купить ту крутящуюся штуку для одежды, которой пользуются кошатницы… — И он снова заржал. Смена Дина еще не закончилась, так что тот просто развернулся и проследовал на кухню. Парочка луковых колец подняла ему настроение, но спустя какое-то время Дин снова начал чихать, и его выставили из кухни, пока он не придет в себя. В подсобке Дин нашел еще один волос, зацепившийся за штанину. 

Может, им все-таки стоит купить ту крутящуюся штуковину.

Они ее купили.

В какой-то мере она помогла, как и регулярная стирка и использование пылесоса. Они даже раскошелились на мини-пылесос для одежды. Дважды в неделю Дину приходилось проводить капитальную уборку.

— Сэм, — прорычал Дин с лестницы однажды в субботу. 

— Что?

— Твои долбаные волосы, вот что. Снова застряли в сливе, и я не собираюсь его чистить. Быстро дуй наверх.

Сэм послушно поднялся по лестнице, встал рядом с Дином и уставился на мокрый комок в водостоке. 

— Чувак, это же могут быть и твои волосы, — заспорил он.

— Ты шутишь? У меня «ежик» на голове.

— Но не на лобке, — заметил Сэм. Дин картинно отступил в сторону.

— Я тебя сюда позвал не обсуждать мой лобок, я тебя позвал, чтобы ты убрал из стока эту дрянь. 

— Почему я должен…

— Сэм, — сказал Дин, изо всех сил стараясь не врезать брату. — У меня 50-ти часовая рабочая неделя, так? Я режу овощи пятьдесят часов в неделю, и я прихожу домой уставшим, черт возьми. Но я все равно убираю дом, потому что у меня _аллергия_ на тебя, понимаешь? У меня аллергия на тебя, но я провожу уборку _один_. И я попросил тебя лишь об одной вещи, _об одной_ , и ты собираешься мне отказать?

— Нет, — пошел на попятный Сэм, всем своим видом выражая раскаяние. — Нет, я уберу.

— Вот именно, ты уберешь, — сказал Дин и, скрестив руки на груди, отступил в сторону, пропуская Сэма с тряпкой.

— Дин, — сказал Сэм, наклонившись над ванной, так что Дин не видел его лица.

— Да, Сэм?

— Ты же понял, что только что толкнул мне речь рассерженной женушки, верно? 

— Чего?

Сэм выпрямился, откинул с лица челку, уголки его губ поползли вверх. 

— Я работаю целый день, — повысив голос на октаву, запричитал он. — Я вкалываю и ращу наших детей, а…

— Ты меня не ценишь! — завыл Дин. — Я наряжаюсь для тебя…

— Готовлю тебе еду…

— Я действительно готовлю тебе сраную еду, — заметил Дин своим обычным голосом.

— Я знаю, — пристыженно сказал Сэм. — Мне стоит больше заниматься уборкой. С сегодняшнего дня я буду пылесосить. 

— По рукам, — тут же согласился Дин, всовывая Сэму в руки пылесос. — Можешь приступать немедленно.

— А что ты будешь делать? — заныл Сэм.

— Возьму пива.

— Ты слишком много пьешь, — хлопая ресницами, пропищал Сэм. 

— Молчи, Элис3!

Со смехом Сэм выпихнул его за дверь.

Поначалу это было забавно, но спустя несколько дней шутка перестала быть смешной, вероятно, потому, что шуткой была лишь отчасти, и в доме повисла напряженная атмосфера.

— Ты меня игнорируешь, — фальцетом жаловался Сэм, когда Дин обрубил его нытье про третье издание «Робинзона Крузо», которое он искал на работе. — Ты никогда не слушаешь, чего я хочу. 

— Ты относишься ко мне как к должному, — возмущался Дин, когда Сэм оставил на диване покрытое слюнями и шерстью одеяло, и Дину, со слезящимися глазами и текущим носом, пришлось заталкивать его в стиральную машину.

— Ты совершенно не заботишься о себе, — начал ворчать Сэм, придя домой в два часа дня и обнаружив Дина лежащим на диване. Тот доедал остатки пиццы и смотрел марафон «Баффи — истребительницы вампиров».

— Иди ты, — пьяно пробормотал Дин. — Тут есть рыжие лесбиянки. 

— Убери ноги с дивана.

— А ты убери это выражение лица со своего лица.

— От тебя пахнет.

— Ты линяешь.

— Иди ты, Пиллсбери4.

— Сам иди, Росомаха. 

— Росомаха крутой, Дин. Я приму это за комплимент.

Дин скомкал бумажную обертку из Макдональдса и запустил ее Сэму в голову. 

— Мне скучно, — проныл он. — Своди меня куда-нибудь.

— Нам нужно сходить купить продукты, — предложил Сэм, и Дин в недоумении уставился на него.

— Это твое понятие веселья? 

— Ну…

Так они оказались в супермаркете: Дин катался по рядам на продуктовой тележке, а Сэм изо всех сил пытался снизить риск аварии. 

— Нам нужна зелень, — спрыгнув с тележки, объявил Дин, не обращая внимания на занесшего над ним руку Сэма. — Приготовим салат.

— А что, ты решил сесть на диету? — спросил Сэм, но Дин уже направился прямиком к овощам, проигнорировав вопрос. Он бросил в тележку салат и пучок моркови. Вздохнув, Сэм взял пару огурцов и упаковку винограда.

— Эй-эй, — Дин выхватил у него виноград. — Где ты, черт возьми, научился покупать _дорогие_ фрукты?

— А?

— Когда ходишь по магазинам, приглядывайся ценам, — заявил Дин. — Смотри, ты взял красный виноград. Но зеленый дешевле, Сэм. Ясно?

— Ясно, — терпеливо согласился Сэм, и Дин прыснул со смеху.

— Что? — спросил Сэм, не понимая шутку. — Чего смешного?

— Ничего, — сказал Дин, — просто… — он повел рукой, пытаясь охватить все это: люминесцентные лампы магазина, свежие овощи, тот факт, что они вообще оказались тут. — Каждое полнолуние ты превращаешься в мохнатого клыкастого парня, так? Теперь ты больший урод, чем когда-либо.

— Эй, — возразил Сэм, — я…

— Нет, нет, — поморщившись, сказал Дин, пьяно замахав рукой. — Я не то хотел сказать. В смысле… так и есть. Ты чудовище. То, что с тобой случилось — это перебор даже по нашим меркам, понимаешь? Но, чувак — мы в продуктовом магазине. И обсуждаем _виноград_.

— Да уж, — сказал Сэм, расплываясь в улыбке. — Этим утром я испек буханку хлеба.

— Это просто смешно, — произнес Дин, качая головой. — Ты всю жизнь так хотел быть нормальным, Сэмми, еще когда был ребенком. Но сейчас ты гораздо нормальнее, чем когда бы то ни было…

— И я полный урод, — закончил Сэм и рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. — Боже.

— В этом есть мораль, Сэм, — сказал Дин, хватая тележку. 

— Что, — произнес Сэм. — _Нормального не существует?_

— Нет, — сказал Дин. — _Жизнь — дурацкая штука._

Сэм покачал головой и последовал за продвигающимся по ряду Дином. 

— Смотри, Сэм, — сказал Дин, протягивая киви. — Оно мохнатое. Прям как ты.

— Смотри, — сказал Сэм, протягивая помидор5. — Он…

— Не смей этого говорить, — буркнул Дин.

Сэм ухмыльнулся. Дин заметил, что его резцы стали чуть острее, чем раньше, и теперь у него появилась странная привычка обнюхивать каждый продукт, перед тем как положить его в тележку. Но Сэм был таким же невыносимым, как и раньше. Правда, теперь он стал реже пользоваться ноутбуком, зато начал чаще лизать сырое мясо, но даже в этом имелись плюсы. Дин слышал, что если долго держать ноутбук на коленях, то твоя сперма может поджариться. А он _не хотел_ , чтобы у его младшего братишки были проблемы с этим делом. О нет.

В любом случае. Жареная сперма, мохнатая сперма — и вообще, какого хрена Дин думает о сперме Сэма, — это неважно.

Сэм это Сэм.

Дин примет его любым. 

И Дин клал прибор на то, как двусмысленно это могло прозвучать.

— Чувак, — сказал Сэм. — Над чем ты там хихикаешь?

— Ерунда, — ответил Дин и, поняв, что все еще держит в руке киви, сунул его себе в карман, вместо того чтобы бросить в тележку.

Там оно будет в безопасности.

Дин позаботится о нем.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Эторфин — полусинтетический опиоид. Применяется в ветеринарии для обездвиживания крупных диких животных.  
> 2\. Джек — имеется в виду Джек Дэниэлс ( _«Jack Daniel’s»_ ), популярная марка виски из США.  
> 3\. Элис — так негласно называют идеальных женщин и образцовых домохозяек.  
> 4\. Клецка Пиллсбери — официальный талисман компании [«Пиллсбери»](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pillsbury_Company), изначально специализировавшейся на производстве муки. Офис располагался в Миннеаполисе, столице штата Миннесота.  
> 5\. Помидор (англ. _«tomato»_ ) — на сленге человек, отрицающий свою гомосексуальную ориентацию.


End file.
